


Take Me High

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 4/20 yo, Anal Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, blaze it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Michael passed the joint and gripped Gavin’s hips loosely as he pulled away from the kiss, head lolling back against the wall as he enjoyed the heady feel of an oncoming high. He felt Gavin’s lips against his neck, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin, and tipped his head down to receive another lungful of smoke. They passed the joint back and forth until it burned Gavin’s fingertips too much for them to continue it, sharing hits and slow kisses as the high made them both languid and giggly.





	Take Me High

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing for 4/20, set in the same universe as [DBOYMI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725228)

Michael rolled the thick joint between his fingers, enjoying the smell already wafting off of it. Ray had left at least twenty of them in a neat pyramid on the counter, no doubt using up the last of his stash, with a little sticky note that read ‘Happy 4/20, fuckers’ in his lazy scrawl, and Michael had helped himself to a couple when he went out to get the crew breakfast. Two lay on his bedside table, also neatly rolled. Gavin plucked it from his fingertips where he sat pressed against his side, and Michael’s attention switched. His eyes travelled up Gavin’s sweatpants clad legs, dragging over Gavin’s chest as he realized he was wearing one of his shirts, and up to Gavin’s contented face. The Brit’s attention was on the joint, however, and he leaned against Michael to tug a well used zippo out of his pocket. It was plain silver now, the design having been long scratched off, but Michael could see Gavin’s name etched into the back in loopy script just the way he’d ordered it.

 

Gavin flipped open the lighter, flicking his thumb over the wheel and lighting the joint swiftly. The end glowed orange as he sucked in, and smoke billowed from the tip the moment he stopped. Michael glanced over to make sure he’d closed both the window and the door to make sure they’d contain as much as possible (and have a little privacy). Gavin shifted to toss one leg over Michael’s lap, straddling him with a cheesy grin. He wiggled his ass as he settled in, handing the joint to Michael and cupping his face in gentle hands. He brushed their noses together tenderly, exhaling the smoke trapped in lungs as Michael inhaled slowly. Michael exhaled after a moment, leaning back to take a big hit of his own. It burned going down his throat, and he pulled Gavin in for a kiss as he held it. Gavin let out a quiet hum, gripping the front of Michael’s shirt as the older man’s tongue made its way into his mouth. A mouthful of smoke followed, and Gavin did his best to inhale while Michael’s tongue thoroughly distracted him.

 

Michael passed the joint and gripped Gavin’s hips loosely as he pulled away from the kiss, head lolling back against the wall as he enjoyed the heady feel of an oncoming high. He felt Gavin’s lips against his neck, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin, and tipped his head down to receive another lungful of smoke. They passed the joint back and forth until it burned Gavin’s fingertips too much for them to continue it, sharing hits and slow kisses as the high made them both languid and giggly. Mercifully, Gavin had learned not to take in too much and hadn’t fallen into a coughing fit this time. Michael plucked the roach from Gavin’s fingers, stubbing it out carelessly on the nightstand and pulling him close.

 

“Michael,” Gavin purred lazily, green eyes hooded as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Gavin,” Michael hummed back just as lazily, fingers sliding up the hem of Gavin’s shirt and caressing the warm skin beneath.

 

Gavin arched into the touch, nerve endings sparking wildly under Michael’s wandering hands. Michael leaned forward to leave a line of kisses along Gavin’s throat, ending just below his jaw. He sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh, delighting in the throaty moan that escaped Gavin’s mouth.

 

“Is the apartment empty?” Michael questioned as he pulled off, holding Gavin close.

 

“Planning on making me scream, Michael?” Gavin cooed innocently, leaning back enough to pull his shirt over his head.

 

“I don’t  _ plan  _ to,” Michael chuckled, lips already travelling down the newly exposed skin. “It just happens.”

 

Gavin hummed amusedly, loving every touch Michael gave him. “The apartment’s empty.”

 

Michael sucked a dark mark into Gavin’s collarbone, making him cry out desperately. He tangled his fingers in Michael’s curly hair, trying to arch into both his wandering hands and his talented mouth all at once. Michael hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Gavin’s sweatpants, shimmying them down slowly. Gavin flushed as his erection was freed, resting a hand on Michael’s wrist and trying to coax his hand down lower. Michael complied wordlessly, wrapping his hand around Gavin’s cock loosely. Gavin let out a groan, bucking into Michael’s hand desperately. The high coursing through his body doubled his sensitivity, making every little touch feel like fire over his skin. He realized distantly that Michael was still fully clothed, but he only had a second to mourn the fact before Michael’s thumb was swiping over the head and making Gavin jolt. Gavin melted against him, dipping his head to suck light little marks across the pale skin of Michael’s neck. Michael let out a little groan, tipping his head back against the wall.

 

“Gavin,” Michael breathed, relishing the feel of Gavin’s teeth against his throat.

 

“Michael,” Gavin responded reverently, tugging at the soft fabric of Michael’s shirt and leaning away.

 

Michael stripped himself of the shirt in a flash, and Gavin smirked as he felt Michael’s own erection pressing insistently against his inner thigh. He slid off of Michael’s lap, briefly regretting it as the hand around his cock fell away, and gripped the sides of his sweatpants to tug them down teasingly. Michael lifted his hips to assist, fingers tangling in Gavin’s hair as he caught on to what was happening. Gavin bit his lip as Michael’s cock sprang out, wrapping his fingers around the base and scooting down Michael’s body eagerly. Michael spread his legs to give Gavin room to settle, one hand tangling in Gavin’s hair and the other resting lightly on his shoulder. Gavin flicked his tongue over the slit teasingly, watching as Michael’s whole body jerked in surprise. Hazy brown eyes looked down at him, clouded with lust and filled to the brim with a soft adoration that always gave Gavin butterflies. The whites of his eyes were tinted red, and his movements were sluggish with the full body high.

 

Gavin dragged the flat of his tongue up the bottom of Michael’s thick cock, taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently. Michael let out a long groan of Gavin’s name, and Gavin immediately put his hands on Michael’s hips to keep him from bucking. Michael loosened his hand in the Brit’s hair, and Gavin’s hands went slack on Michael’s hip, instead rubbing small circles on the jut of his hip bones as he worked his way down the shaft. Michael’s eyes slipped closed as he felt Gavin’s throat constricting around him, biting his lip as he slipped down farther than he usually managed. Gavin let out a choked little noise, and Michael removed his hand immediately to let him pull off. Gavin spluttered as he came up, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he worked past his gag reflex. Michael’s gentle hands guided him against his firm chest, and Gavin mourned how little time he got to suck Michael off. He was swiftly distracted, however, by the sound of Michael rummaging around in his bedside drawer. Michael gave Gavin’s ass a firm squeeze as he pulled out a half empty little bottle of lube, and Gavin immediately sat up to straddle Michael’s lap once more. The familiar  _ pop _ of the lid sent an excited shiver up his spine, and he was practically trembling with anticipation as Michael slicked up his fingers. 

 

The first touch was too cold, and Gavin made an unhappy little noise as Michael’s fingertips continued to prod at his hole teasingly. Then Michael’s index finger was pushing inside, and Gavin had to pull him into a desperate kiss just to muffle the greedy noise that escaped him. His whole body was thrumming with pleasure, every place their skin touched feeling alight with a fire the Gavin so rarely felt in such quietly intimate moments. He let out a breathy whimper of Michael’s name as his finger pressed deeper, gripping Michael’s broad shoulders to keep himself grounded.

 

“Gavin,” Michael breathed reverently, cupping Gavin’s face with his free hand and pulling him in for a slow kiss that had too many levels of emotion for Gavin’s mind to dissect at that very moment.

 

Gavin pushed back against Michael’s hand as he got swept up in the kiss, desperate for another finger as Michael’s free hand slipped down to rest on his side. He shuddered in delight as Michael obliged, sliding in his middle finger along with his index and curling them searchingly. Gavin let out a little mewl, shifting his hips to help Michael find what he was looking for. He jerked backwards as Michael’s fingertips brushed his prostate, whole body buzzing like he’d just gotten struck by lightning.

 

“Again,” Gavin gasped, need dripping from his voice like thick honey.

 

Michael was all too glad to comply, shifting his hand and pulling Gavin close as he pressed insistently against his prostate. Gavin couldn’t stop the broken little sounds that spilled past his lips, and he could feel his cock leaking a seemingly endless stream against Michael’s stomach. A third finger nudged at his rim, and he was dizzied by the fact that Michael’s cock wasn’t even inside him yet and he was already writhing in his lap. He dug his dull nails into Michael’s shoulders as the third finger pushed in, loving the little burn that the stretch gave him.

 

“Michael, Michael please,” Gavin pleaded breathlessly, desperate to have more than fingers inside him.

 

Michael let out an equally breathless chuckle, giving one last little pump before he tugged his fingers out. He popped the lube open once again, squeezing a liberal amount onto his palm and slicking himself up as Gavin fidgetted impatiently. Gavin went to sink down the moment Michael’s hand left his cock, stopped only by the firm hands now gripping his waist. He let out an upset little whine, giving Michael a desperate look.

 

“Greedy, greedy, greedy,” Michael breathed, “What do you want, Gavin?”

 

Gavin flushed, trying to push back once again in an attempt to avoiding voicing his desires.

 

“Ah, I think not,” Michael hummed with a cocky little smirk. “Say it, Gav.”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Gavin rushed, accent making it almost incoherent as he looked at Michael with wide eyes.

 

Michael pulled him in for a kiss, this one far more hungry than the last, and Gavin grabbed the base of his cock and sank down with an appreciative groan. He slid halfway down before bouncing back up, stifling a grin when he felt Michael’s fingers tighten on his hips in warning. He slid down again, slower, before bouncing back up before he bottomed out once again. Michael’s tugged Gavin down roughly, and Gavin let out a wail as the sharp thrust hit his prostate head on. His head lolled as waves of pleasure rushed over him, and he settled in Michael’s lap as he tried to get his brain back online. He rocked his hips slowly, eyes rolling back as he got that oh-so-lovely friction deep inside of him. Michael groaned as Gavin undulated against him, dipping his head to sink his teeth into the skin of Gavin’s neck. The sensation was heavenly, and yet not  _ quite _ enough.

 

Gavin let out a squawk as he was pushed onto his back, the teeth in his neck disappearing and hands sliding up under his knees to bring them to his chest. Ecstasy hit him before he had fully realized his new position, and by the time he realized fully what had happened Michael had started a rough rhythm. Gavin arched into him desperately, nails raking across his back as he struggled to focus his vision on him. He gripped Michael’s wrist loosely, guiding it down to his painfully hard cock, flushed and leaking between his legs. Michael’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts, and Gavin lost any and all coherent thought left in him.

 

He let out a litany of desperate curses, writhing endlessly as the white hot fire sitting heavy in his abdomen spread until it engulfed his entire body in a lustful blaze. His orgasm came in crashing waves, spurting hot across his stomach as Michael pounded into him ceaselessly. The fullness of Michael’s cock pulled out all at once, and Gavin let out a helpless murmur as he was turned onto his knees. He rested his head on his forearms, not expecting how much  _ deeper _ Michael was able to push in this position. He bit his wrist as Michael started to move, legs spread to steady himself as oversensitivity caught up with him. He sobbed as his prostate was struck, eyes rolling back as he was overwhelmed with it. It only took a couple pumps before Michael’s hips were stuttering with his own impending orgasm. Gavin let out a groan as Michael pulled out, cum streaking across his ass and lower back in lewd stripes. His body trembled, and he was putty in Michael’s hands as he was guided against his chest.

 

“Shower?” Michael suggested softly, all tender features and caring tones now that the animalistic need for release has passed.

 

Gavin gave a happy little hum, pressing his body against Michael’s to smear the cum cooling on his stomach on him. Michael gave a disgusted sound, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. He was pulled in for a kiss, and the high still surging through his body only worked to amplify the saccharine passion of it. When they pulled away, neither spoke, just basked in the warmth of each other for a short moment.

 

“Gav?” Michael whispered after a short period.

 

“Yeah?” Gavin murmured back, trailing his finger over the outlines of Michael’s tattoos.

 

“I have the muchies.”

 

Gavin gave an agreeable hum, eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.

 

“Shower, then munchies,” He said finally, like it was an official decree.

 

Michael laughed, but stood anyways. He helped Gavin up, guiding him into the bathroom. They traded little pecks as the water warmed, and Gavin couldn’t think of a better life he could have than the one he was living at that very moment.


End file.
